The present invention relates to a gripping device and method for using same. The device can be used for tightly securing diverse objects together, to enhance the operability of gripping tools, to facilitate the removal of jar lids, to clamp one member to another and in many other similar applications.
Prior artisans have heretofore developed banding devices for banding around an object or for banding one object to another. Bands for securing the open end of a trash bag are examples of such devices. Another example might be a metallic band wrapped around a conduit in order to clamp it to another conduit, wherein some sort of progressive tightening device is used to pull the ends of the bands in opposite directions to secure a tight fit.
In the use of all such devices, one has to exert a great deal of force in order to pull the ends of the bands in opposite directions to insure a tight fit. Often, the plastic material or metal material of which such bands are made actually breaks before one has achieved satisfactory tightening.